


Playing Favorites

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [94]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: Nott and Beau play a game one night on watch.





	Playing Favorites

“Fjord or Yasha?”

Beau frowned thoughtfully and tapped her chin. “And the one I don’t save is for sure gonna die?”

Nott shrugged. “Maybe they won’t die. Maybe they’ll just be horribly mangled and spend the rest of their lives recovering mentally and physically from the trauma.”

Beau rolled her eyes. “Well, when you put it that way…” She paused. “Fjord. I feel like Yasha can take care of herself, she’s practically a divine being, isn’t she? She’s got those fucking wings and shit.”

“You don’t need to justify it.”

“Yeah, I want to add that. When you pick, you have to explain your reasoning.”

“This is my game, I make the rules. But I like that, so sure. When you pick who you save, you have to explain why you’re letting the other one get mangled. Alright, so next-”

“Hey! It’s my turn to ask you.”

“You wasted your turn adding unnecessary rules!”

“Jester or Caleb?”

Nott opened her mouth to complain some more but then paused, her nose scrunching up in distaste, though her eyes were delighted. “Oooh, that’s a tough one. You went in for the heart with that one.”

Beau shrugged. “Go big or go home, right?”

“Is going home an option? This place is terrifying.”

“Just pick one, Nott.” She took the time that Nott used for thinking over her answer to glance out at their friends, sleeping peacefully around the low burning embers that were left of the fire. She couldn’t imagine actually leaving any of them behind but this was just a game.

Nott suddenly grinned at her. “I have an answer. I know that in the event that they were both in danger, you’d be two steps ahead of me to save one of them, so I’d just save the one that you didn’t pick.”

Beau sneered at her. “That’s not how this works.”

“It’s my game, I get to fuck with the rules all I want.”

“If you’re not going to answer, then what’s the point?”

“My turn- Me or Caduceus.”

Beau popped a berry in her mouth, still a little peeved about how the last question had gone but willing to move on. “Can you include yourself? That seems like cheating. If I don’t pick you when you ask me then I seem like an asshole.”

“Imagine it,” Nott started instead of answering. “Me and Caduceus are both dangling off the side of a gorge and the vines holding us snap at the same time and we go plumpeting! Who do you ninja flip through the air to save?”

“Oh, in that case, Caduceus.”

Nott gasped, insulted. “You would let me die!? How could you!”

Beau smirked. “Yes, but in the event that you described, I would know that you have a grappling hook and the dexterity to pull it out and use it to catch yourself on the rock.”

Nott rolled her eyes. “Touche. I’m still offended. I’m offended and saddened by your callousness, I am falling to my death here!”

“Shhhh,” Beau hissed, looking around at the others to make sure that they hadn’t been woken up. When no one stirred, she turned back to Nott with a grin. “Me or Yasha?”

Nott thought for a moment. “You.”

Beau blinked in surprise. “Really? Why?”

“To make you feel like an asshole for not saving me.”

Beau snorted and rolled her eyes, flipping Nott off turning away from her to check the perimeter of the camp. “Fuck you,” she said, but she was chuckling to herself. 


End file.
